


A Christmas Smile

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Christmas/New Year's Handon Weekly Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Handon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: Landon helps Hope decorate the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Christmas Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a tad bit late, holiday wise. (I was hoping to do a couple of Handon holiday fics, one for the challenge and one in general, but my creativity seemed to have gone on vacation. So I only finished one. lol) Hopefully you all still enjoy it anyway.

After a long and very “eventful” year, to put it mildly, the Salvatore School had decided to go all out to celebrate the winter holidays this December. Though most would be returning back to their families for the break, the students still took much pleasure in helping to decorate their second home.

Even Hope, who still had very mixed feelings about the holidays, actually found herself getting involved a little this year, as opposed to hiding out in her room like she typically did. She would hardly call herself merry and jolly by any means of the word, but perhaps her previous encounter with Santa had rubbed off on her a bit, because she honestly wasn't loathing it like usual.

Though this time of year often brought back bittersweet memories of everything she'd lost, this year, she couldn't help but be reminded of all the things that she did have in her life. The rest of her family in New Orleans. Good friends. Landon. All these things brought her a much needed solace, helping to ease the heaviness within her heart.

And maybe that was why when she was asked to help decorate one of the school's Christmas trees, she didn't outright scoff at the notion, and instead surprised many by actually agreeing that she would. It was a Christmas miracle indeed.

Already decked out in lights and tinsel now, Hope begins to add some finishing touches to the towering evergreen with a few last decorations that are still left. Reaching down into the box of ornaments currently situated at her feet, she plucks a sparkly glass snowflake out from the tissue paper that was protectively cradling it. Scanning the tree standing before her, she locates the perfect spot for the item to go.  
  
Pushing up onto her tiptoes, Hope extends her arm out as far a possible as she to tries to place the ornament on a particular branch of the Christmas tree. But the gold braided cord just narrowly misses hooking itself on, eliciting an annoyed grunt from her throat at the result. Giving it another go, she puts a slight bounce into her step as she reaches higher this time.

But Hope once again comes up unsuccessful, and she frowns in disappointment, settling her feet back down flat against the floor. Exhaling a frustrated sigh, she’s about to summon forth her magic to get the job done more efficiently when she suddenly feels a set of arms scooping her up from behind, and she finds herself hovering about ten feet off the ground.  
  
Letting out a small, startled squeak, she looks back to see none other than her boyfriend holding her firmly against his chest, trying to bite back the sly smile that’s tugging at his lips.  
  
“Landon!?” Hope cries out in surprise, just barely managing to keep hold of the ornament, and her face warms as a rosy shade of pink tinges her cheeks.  
  
“Sorry.” He chuckles lightly, enjoying her flustered state a little more than he probably should, as Hope’s free hand grips tightly to his shirt for stability. Tilting his head to her, a stray curl falls into his face as his expression softens. “Didn’t mean to scare you, just thought you could use a bit of a hand.”  
  
Taking a moment to catch her breath, she narrows her eyes at him in faux anger as she draws her mouth together. “Maybe try and give a girl a little heads up next time please?” She scolds, playfully prodding him in the chest with her other hand.  
  
Landon winces sheepishly, expression amused but apologetic. “Gotcha. My bad. So... where’s this thing going?” He asks, gesturing to the snowflake decoration currently nestled in her palm with a tip of his chin.  
  
Untangling her fingers from the fabric of his Salvatore uniform, she points over to the sturdy bough in need of adorning. With a nod of his head, Landon flies her back down to it, and she reaches out to loop the string around the branch, securing it in place. Content with how it looks, she bobs her head, pleased.

"Anything else you need?" He asks Hope, who glances down at the box sitting on the floor. "Just the star." She informs him.

"Coming right up." Slowly descending the two of them back towards the ground, Hope dips her hand into the container to retrieve the glittering gold tree topper, and Landon takes them to the peak of the conifer. Pushing the spiraling metal bottom snugly around the pine needles, it would seem it's finally finished.

"The tree really looks great, Hope." Her boyfriend compliments, as he gives them a 360 **°** tour in the air, and her lips curve delicately upward in appreciation. She has to admit, it doesn't look as awful as she originally thought it would. But believe it or not, that's not the thing that actually surprises her most. It's the view.

“Wow. The view from up here is pretty spectacular.” Hope remarks in awe, smiling at the twinkling white lights and shimmering array of ornaments below. It's a totally new experience viewing it this way. “It’s beautiful.”

"It's really something alright." Landon agrees, but when Hope turns to look at him, she realizes he isn't even looking at the tree. He's looking at her.

Chuckling quietly as she shakes her head, Hope rolls her eyes and nudges him lightly with her elbow for such a sappy move. Letting out a small laugh, he casually shrugs his shoulder. "I'll admit, maybe that was a _little_ bit cheesy."

"A little?" She counters, raising up a teasing eyebrow and earning her yet another laugh from him.

"Fine. A lot cheesy." Landon amends, before his expression turns thoughtful, green-gray eyes softening. "It's just, it's nice to see you smiling around the holidays again." He admits, leaving Hope momentarily speechless as she blinks in surprise.

Wrapping her arms firmly around his neck, Hope then leans in and places a tender kiss against his cheek. "Thank you." She whispers against his skin, her breath sending a warm tingle traveling throughout his body.

"For what?" He asks curiously.

"For being the main reason I'm smiling this year."

A wide grin tugs at Landon's lips as it spreads across his entire face, and he rests his forehead gently against hers as he takes in a content breath, feeling the exact same way.

"Merry Christmas, Hope."

"Merry Christmas, Landon."


End file.
